Moments
by Procrastination Fairy
Summary: He loved her, so he tended to avoid her. But there were the few moments when he was happy just to be around her.


**Nothing but a bunch of drabbles… Nothing's really amounting in this category, huh?**

Ryouta noticed the pig-tailed girl who stared at his new seatmate every day during recess. She was always alone, never speaking to any of the other girls. He felt bad for her, but there was no way he was going to speak to a _girl_.

"Ryouta! Heads up!"

He didn't point her out because every time the dark-haired boy glanced even near her, her face dropped so she appeared to be interested in only her crayons that she had sprawled on the playground.

He shrugged it off and shot the soccer ball into the goal. The girl glanced back at Amamiya.

"Hi!"

Ryouta turned his head to see a violet-haired girl prancing over to the second grader, her small pony-tail swinging on one side of her head. The way she skipped confirmed his suspicions.

She was the type of girl who almost _didn't_ seem icky, and might even be nice…

"I'm Nazuna Hayase, and I'm new here! Do you want to be my friend?" she asked as she kneeled down to reach the coloring girl. She continued before the pig-tailed girl answered. "Okay! You're my best friend, and you can call me Nazuna! What's your name?"

The girl lifted her crayon for a moment, then stuttered, "M-Mayu Kousaka."

"Can I call you Mayu?" Nazuna asked politely, rocking on her heels.

…except that she was a girl and all girls are icky.

"R— …Ryouta Minagawa?"

It had been 3 years since he had actually seen the violet-haired girl, and now only her small bobby pins hung in her nearly shoulder-length locks.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"I'm Nazuna Hayase. I'm your partner." He nodded.

"Okay, so, um… what do you think our project should be about?" Nazuna began as she pulled a chair from the desk behind her.

"U-um…" Ryouta looked down in desperation.

"…hard choices, right? Well, I was thinking maybe…" Nazuna brought her hands up to explain her point. "So what do you think, Minigawa?"

"It's fine," he agreed as the bell rang. Nazuna tossed her bag over her shoulder, turning to leave. She paused.

"You're Amamiya's friend, right?"

"Y-yeah," he stammered back. "What about it?" A slight harshness came over her eyes, her lips almost frowning in some unreadable girl emotion. Ryouta worried he'd upset her when she laughed, tossing some hair behind an ear.

"Nothing. I hope we can be friends, okay, Ryouta?" the violet-haired girl smiled and skipped away.

Nazuna Hayase was definitely not icky.

"Hey, Ryouta!" Nazuna waved him over. "Are you excited?" He nodded and watched as she twirled in her dress.

"You seem excited about something else too, Nazuna," Ryouta prodded ever so slightly. A tiny smile graced her features and she lifted a finger to her lips.

"It's a secret. I'll tell you later. But it's really great! It's going to make everyone happy. I promise!" Nazuna held out her pinky and waited from Ryouta to respond as always.

"Nazuna…" he began nervously, as her ideas often ruined many things, including relationships, vases, and oddly shaped doors. Her violet eyes shot up, obviously knowing what he was thinking. She sighed and turned to face him better.

"Ryouta… This is a _good_ plan. Nothing can go wrong."

But as everybody knows when Nazuna says that, it does.

Only a couple of hours later, her friend, Kousaka left with a tear-streaked face. In order to see what was going on, he sought the bobby pin-wearing girl.

Ryouta was surprised to find her in the same—maybe even worse—state.

"Ryouta," Nazuna murmured when he approached, her feet dangling off the edge of the playground. Ryouta swung himself up beside her, ready to comfort her like he always did. She forced a laugh and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do I always mess everything up?"

It bothered him when she avoided him.

Technically, it wasn't just _him_.

It was him and any other person that happened to be walking by him.

And the few moments he _did_ see her, she stared for half a second before her face heated up to a pink darker than Kousaka's pony-tail holders, but lighter than Hiiragi's eyes that conflicted with her already bright hair. Then, she'd stammer an apology and leave.

The lunch bell rang, signaling Nazuna to leave her seat she found to be utterly too close to him, leaving Ryouta trying to reach out to her.

"Ha ha, oh, look, Mayu, lunch is starting, I better go!"

"Na—"

He hated himself for making her feel uncomfortable.

They had been together longer than any other couple—even Kousaka and Amamiya-kun.

"You know, Ryouta?" she asked softly as she sat up in the grass. Ryouta followed, pulling her to face him.

"What is it, Nazu-chan?" he replied.

Nazuna stared at the sky for a moment before turning back to him with a grin. "I want a big wedding, with a beautiful dress and pretty bridesmaids and a cute little flower girl!" Ryouta laughed, seeing the excitement on her face.

"Okay, then…" he replied, pulling her lips to his. "But I want 3 children. A—"

"—boy that looks like me, a girl that looks like you, and one that looks like both," she finished.

He laughed. "You know me so well."

Nazuna cocked her head, moving closer to her boyfriend. "I love you."

**This is just a series of drabbles that will eventually lead up to my other story. **


End file.
